Media content can now be received from any number of different sources. Broadcast television content, for example, can typically be received at set-top box (STB) or other receiver that receives a direct broadcast satellite (DBS), cable and/or terrestrial broadcast signal, and such received content may also be stored in a personal or digital video recorder (DVR) or the like for viewing at a later time (“time shifting”). Live or recorded content can also be “placeshifted” to allow viewing at remote locations away from the viewer's primary television set. Due to the proliferation of portable consumer electronic devices with display and network communication capabilities, viewers have more opportunities to placeshift content. Additionally, consumer expectations are likely to increase over time based on their perception of the current state of technological advances. Accordingly, is now desirable to create systems and methods for placeshifting media content in an expeditious manner with reduced manual interaction to provide a more satisfactory user experience. Other desirable features and characteristics may also become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.